


Evanuris Crime Syndicate

by coldturkey



Series: Sandy's Excerpts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arlathan Drama Llama, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'll get there, Maybe Satire, NSFW, One Shot, Sexy Satire, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Cunninlingus and Sexy Sex Aren't Written Yet, blowjob, is that a thing?, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldturkey/pseuds/coldturkey
Summary: Ridiculous concepts, over the top theatrics, and lots, and lots, of sex.This lurid series makes its debut featuring Solas as the notorious Fen’Harel of the Evanuris Crime Syndicate! The dark city streets of Thedas have been turned upside down in a mob war between the Evanuris and their rivals, the Venatori. At the same time, a new and dangerous form of the popular street drug Lyrium has found its way into circulation.Detective Inspector Cassandra Pentaghast, lauded as the city’s ‘Seeker of Truth’ according to Templar Weekly, has been assigned the impossible task of toppling the Evanuris, but so far every attempt to get dirt on their leaders has come up empty. Until now. For the past week, messages have been appearing on her computer with information too detailed to come from anywhere but the inside. And, even more surprising, the source claims to be none other than Mythal’s right hand.Why is Fen’Harel willing to turn on his peers? Who is the mysterious woman rumored to have stolen his heart?Find out none of this, and less, because I only wrote the part where Solas and Lavellan have sex.





	Evanuris Crime Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enraged that my beautiful summary was too many characters. Here is the rest of the cut paragraph, because damnit, it's a work of art.
>
>> Why is Fen’Harel willing to turn on his peers? Who is the mysterious woman rumored to have stolen his heart? Will Chief Inspector Rutherford finally kick his own Lyrium addiction, or will Internal Affairs agent Leliana ‘Nightingale’ deBard catch him stealing from evidence in an act of desperation? And just what is this mysterious vigilante, going by the name Red Jenny, up to – and why is she only stealing shipments of designer pants?
> 
> ###### Work Note:
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but it is low priority relative to the main story I'm working on. The final 2 chapters will be written and posted as I get around to them. 
> 
> I have never written smut before. Constructive criticism and feedback would be awesome! 
> 
> Translations are at the bottom, and provided via the work done by fenxshiral.  
> This chapter has been proofread by me, and that's it. While I try to catch mistakes, they still slip through. Sorry any I've missed!
> 
> ###### Series Note:
> 
> For those of you who read Unqualified, this is not _strictly_ canon. All works posted in the Sandy's Excerpts series are inspired by, and written with consideration to the knowledge Ellie has about Thedas. It's like 8/10ths cannon. Whether she remembers that knowledge, or remembers it correctly, is another matter entirely.
> 
> Future works in the Sandy's Excerpts Series may or may not include:  
> \- The one where Lavellan goes back in time and accidentally kills a Halla.  
> \- The one where Solas is a professor and Lavellan starts showing up during office hours.  
> \- The one where Solas is completely out of character and fucking loves drinking tea.  
> \- The one where Lavellan is a high-end escort, Dorian is her pimp, and Solas needs a +1 for dinner parties.

Lavellan’s fists gripped Solas’s shirt so tightly her knuckles had gone white. Fighting back tears, she buried her face in his chest, willing her body to stop trembling. She could feel the warmth of his body, and the pounding of his heart, and with every quavering breath she took in the smell of him. He was earth and smoke, aged to perfection, and she wanted to drink him in until she lost herself.

“Please don’t.” She pleaded, her words muffled.

He’d tensed at the unexpected intimacy, and Lavellan could hear the sturdy beat of his heart quicken. Even after all this time, after everything, he always seemed a little surprised that she was still there. That she hadn’t left when his many walls began to crumble, and that she loved him so fiercely in spite of the risks. In spite of his other name.

Solas wrapped his arms around her waist, his gentle, but firm, touch drawing her in until she was enveloped in his presence. “You know I cannot do that, _Vhenan._ ”

She could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear as he spoke, and she shuddered.  She knew he couldn’t, wouldn’t. It was why she loved him – and why he took her breath away. Solas would never back down or cower. He wouldn’t run from problems, but face them, unyielding. Proud.

“I know.” She breathed back, terrified of when he would inevitably let go.

The press of his fingers splayed across her back felt like fire, and he held onto her as if he could shield her from all the pain and suffering the world had to offer. Unclenching her fists with a small sniff that earned her a brief squeeze, Lavellan ran her hands down his front to try and flatten the fabric. It was a useless gesture, given that she was pressed up against him, but her efforts drew a soft chuckle.

The rumble in his chest made her heart flutter, and without her fists in the way she melted into him. They stood there for what felt like only a second, and an eternity. When she felt the gentle press of his lips on her head, she finally looked up.

An endless ocean of dark blue looked back, and she wanted to drown into the sexy riptide that was his gaze. For now, in this moment, it didn’t matter how the meeting would go. Here was all that mattered. With a small inhale of breath, Lavellan went onto her toes, hungry for his lips.

She tried to put everything unsaid into the press of her lips, willing them to express the unspeakable depths of her love for Solas. His lips parted with a quiet gasp as she pressed her mouth to his, and he kissed her back. He tasted like cinnamon and honey, and Lavellan let out a small whimper when Solas gave her lower lip a gentle bite.

There was a silent, unhurried desperation in his movements, and she wondered if he feared that this would be the last time they were together as much as she did. Neither of them knew what would happen when Andruil inevitably challenged Mythal for control of Evanuris at tomorrow’s meeting, but they both knew it could end in violence.

Lavellan ran her fingers up his back, welcoming his tongue into her mouth with rapture. His mouth alone could possess her, and her pulse quickened. His tongue ran along hers, sliding easily through every corner of her mouth and claiming it as his own. She could feel the growing heat between her legs as desire flared, and she wanted him.

She pressed her lips more firmly against his, and there was the clash of tongue and teeth as she fought back – as she challenged him to remind her why his touch sent shivers down her spine.

A low growl escaped his throat, and his lips twisted into a predatory smile before giving her lip a sharper nip that sent goosebumps running up her arms. _Dread wolf take me._ Lavellan squirmed, pressing her hips up against his in search of his own growing need.

Solas did not disappoint.

There was an unmistakable bulge in his jeans, and she reached her hands down to unbutton his pants – only to have him stop her. His long fingers tightened around one of her slender wrists and he kissed the corner of her mouth. “Not yet, _Vhenan._ ”

He was such a tease, and he pulled back to give her delicate wrist a light kiss before sweeping her up off the ground and carrying her in the direction of the bedroom.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, eyeing the self-assured smirk on the corner of his lips before planting soft kisses up his jaw. When she finally reached his ear, Lavellan couldn’t help but grin wickedly before nibbling and kissing from the lobe towards the tip.

She ran her fingernails over his scalp and down the back of his neck, determined to make his composure falter. Lavellan reveled in the rare moments that his careful controls could be undone by her mouth and expert tongue. It was a dangerous game, but they both loved the thrill of the hunt.

 There was a sharp inhale of breath, followed by a shudder and groan as Lavellan nibbled and teased his perfectly pointed ear. Solas’s grip around her tightened, and his teeth grazed over her neck, breath hot against her skin. It was the promise of a bite, a bruise, and a mark. But for now, her wolf settled on the brush of his lips and a light kiss before lowering them both onto the bed.

Then his mouth was back on hers, hungry and demanding. Long fingers ran up her sides, under her shirt, and she gave an appreciative moan when his fingers gave one of her pert nipples a squeeze.

“I believe you are wearing far too much clothing.” Solas said, breaking his lips from hers. “Off.” It was a command, not a request, and the way he uttered that single word sent chills down her spine.

Lavellan was left panting, face flushed and lips swollen as she quickly did away with her shirt and bra. Under normal circumstances, she would have made a show of it, making him sit back and watch as she slowly removed each article of clothing, but she was well past that point.

Judging from the fact that his hands were now unfastening the button of her pants, Solas was too.

It came as no surprise to her that he hadn’t so much as removed his black leather jacket. Getting him naked was always a struggle, and for all his cunning it wasn’t even intentional. The man was attentive, considerate, and thoughtful in nearly every way, but he could not, for the life of him, be bothered to remove his own clothing.

At first she thought he did it on purpose, or due to some misplaced sense of modesty, but no, he simply didn’t think it was important. While it was perfectly understandable for him to enjoy the sight of her naked, he utterly failed to appreciate that it could go both ways. When Lavellan eventually confronted him about it, expecting that he had a kink, or some other reason, Solas got flustered and apologized. His explanation was that she could be ‘very distracting’.

It was an infuriating blind spot that was as endearing as it was maddening.

Men.

Normally he was better about it, but tonight was not a normal night. Instead of lifting her hips to let him peel off her pants, Lavellan cleared her throat then gave him a pointed look when he met her gaze. The way his eyes narrowed dangerously made the corner of her lip curl into a smirk. “Off.” She mimicked, watching his brow furrow.

Then it clicked, and he blinked. “ _Ir abelas_ ,” the softness of the words did not match the heat of his gaze, or the way his lips pressed together as he began to quickly pull off his clothing.

Only then did she peel off the rest of her clothing, nimble fingers quickly finding their way to his belt buckle and jeans before he’d finished removing his shirt. The outline of turgid flesh straining against its confines sent a new wave of heat pooling between her legs, and Lavellan heard a sharp inhale of breath as she took hold of his length.

Solas’s dick jumped in her hands as she gave it a few teasing strokes, and she shivered when he began to run a hand through her hair. The press of his nails scraping over her scalp was electrifying. She could feel his eyes on her, and the cracks in his self-control. The way his fingers twitched, threatening to ball her hair in his fist.

When she finally lifted her gaze, Lavellan’s breath caught at the hungry look in his eyes. She licked her lips, watching him as she leaned closer and slowly ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Solas made a strangled noise, and she took him into her mouth completely. Tongue sliding over the sensitive head, slathering it before inching her lips down to the base of his shaft.

She savored the taste of him, the smell of his musk, and the low noise he made when his length pressed against the back of her throat. She kept her eyes on him as her head began to move up and down, bracing her hands against his hips to deny him the satisfaction of fucking her face. Not that he would, but it was like drawing a line in the sand. By preventing the possibility, she made him want it more.

Her eyes narrowed and she hummed in contentment once she knew he was close. She delighted in each involuntary jerk of his hips, and every moan that escaped his lips. The final shreds of his composure crumbled, fist clenched in her hair, as she moved faster.

It was her name on his lips, with each word half gasped. “ _Sathan, ma lath._ ”

His cock pulsed in her mouth, and his body tensed the salty, bitter taste of his seed filling her mouth as he spilled himself with a shuddering groan. Lavellan swallowed it all, relishing the adoration and promise written on his face.

Lavellan knew what he did to him, and she let his cock fall out of her mouth with a wet pop. Slowly, she made a show of licking the saliva from her pouting lips before they curled into smirk.

Solas looked at her, still catching his breath, before the words spilled from his mouth. The musical language twisted into something deep and guttural. “ _Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin.”_

Of that, she had little doubt.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vhenan_ \- "My heart", a term of endearment.  
>  _Ir abelas_ \- Sorry  
>  _Sathan, ma lath._ \- "Please, my love."  
>  _“Jutuan ma ir rosas’da’din, ma tel’aman melin."_ \- "I will make you cum so much that you won’t remember your name."


End file.
